KisaItarapevore
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: contains hard rape and hard vore


"Itachi, shut up!" Kisame growled.

"I TOLD you we would have failed the mission if we did it your way, but nooo. YOU had to run off all half-cocked! I TOLD you that if you faced that blonde jinchuuriki brat you would fail, but noooo. I TOLD you to stick by me because the two of us had a better chance but noooooo. YOU had to PROVE something to yourself!"

"Shut up Itachi!" Kisame growled louder.

"This is the fifth time we have failed capturing that blonde idiot! And we might have gotten him this time, but NOOOOO!"

"For God's dake, Itachi, shut the hell up!" Kisame howled.

"No. I will not shut up." Itachi barked. "And you have no right to order me to do so."

Kisame growled loudly and gripped the hand of his sword. They were on their way back from that mission itachi was just griping about.

"And another thing," Itachi started to say.

But Kisame was wound so tight at this point that he let out a loud snarl and swiped his blade against Itachi's body, sending him flying across the path and into a tree. Itachi groaned and shook in pain. Every part of him seemed to be crying.

Kisame walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his cloak, pulling him to a stand and punching him in the gut. Blood sprayed from Itachi's mouth and splattered Kisame's face in red dots.

"ENOUGH." he shouted. "I am SICK AND TIRED of you ranting and raving about every little mistake I make!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't make mistakes." Itachi snarled and spat in his face.

That was it. That was the tipping point. Kisame took out a kunai and cut open his cloak, then his shirt and pants and boxers. Itachi's eyes widened and he tried to squirm away, but Kisame's arm was pressed firmly into his collarbone, barring him from escaping.

"Kisame, let me go." he said in a demanding tone.

"No." Kisame said. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done. All the cruel words and nasty glares and blame!"

Itachi began to shake a little. When it came to brute strength, he was sorely lacking, expecially in comparison to the 6'7'' shark.

"Please, let me go." Itachi whimpered, now officially scared.

Kisame ignored him and flipped him over, his stomach grating against the rough bark of the tree. He cried out as he felt one of Kisame's fingers roughly push inside him. His legs shook violently and tears dripped down his face.

Kisame smirked down at his wimpering partner and shoved another finger inside him. He began pumping them harshly. "I don't know if I'll be able to fit inside such a small space."

"No! Please!" Itachi sobbed.

"Shut up." Kisame slapped him hard.

Itachi sobbed as he heard the zipper of Kisame's pants being puled down. He was suddenly forced to his knees and turned around, faced with Kisame's giant throbbing cock. He whimpered at the size of it. He was being raped. It was finally hitting him.

"Suck it, bitch." Kisame said. "Maybe then it'll hurt you less."

Itachi sobbed as he licked it. He figured the humiliation was worth easing the pain it would cause, even a bit. He gagged when Kisame grabbed the back of his head and forced him to deepthroat it. He heldonto Kisame's thighs for support and bobbed his head, trying to get it nice and wet.

"You little slut." Kisame smirked. "You're even doing it on your own."

Itachi whimpered, new tears forming as Kisame dragged him back up to his feet and pushed him back against the tree roughly. Kisame sunk his sharp teeth into Itachi's shoulder, relishing in the laste of his blood, as he slammed inside. Itachi shrieked and gripping the tree trunk, sobbing.

Kisame moaned. Itachi was so hot and so incredibly tight. His internal walls were twitching and spasming violently around Kisame's heated cock. He bucked his hips at an amazing pace, feeling a shudder rip through Itachi's body with every shriek that passed his lips. Kisame licked his shoudler, loving the taste of his blood and held his waist in his hands as he roughly forced himself inside the younger man.

Itachi screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear and come save him. He sobbed even louder and shrieked for help. Kisame slapped him again and bit his other shoulder, picking up his pace even more. Itachi let out a shrill scream when Kisame visciously stabbed his prostate.

Kisame was enjoying this too much. He hissed Itachi's name and came into him, hard. He let Itachi fall to the ground in a sobbing heap.

"Get up, bitch." Kisame spat on him. "We've got to get back to base."

~~~VORE ALTERNATE ENDING~~~

(if you dont like vore, STOP HERE)

((if you dont know what vore is, it's people eating people. whole. you may want to turn back now))

Itachi whimpered as he fell against the tree. His hips were numb and his head rang, felt like it was giong to explode. Kisame looked down at his pitiful teammate and felt a surge of adrenaline pass through him. He had just won against the fabled itachi.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. He looked down at his flat stomach and then back at Itachi. He remembered the delectable taste of his blood. He had humiliated him, raped him, and now he was going to make him his meal. He grabbed his arms.

"Now what?" Itachi said wearily. "Haven't you already gotten your revenge?"

"Yes, but now I'm hungry."

"How is that my problem?" Itachi groaned.

"Because. You're going to fill my hunger." Kisame grinned wickedly.

"Quit kidding around." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Let me go."

Kisame pinned Itachi's arms to his side and the raven seemed to start to beleive him, because he started to struggle. Kisame opened his mouth wide and Itachi let out a whimper and struggled harder. His head was stuffed into Kisame's gaping mouth.

Kisame ran his tongue over his partner's face, moaning to his taste. His prey's shoulders thrashed and he kicked his legs, but Kisame would not let him win. not this time. He swallowed hard, and because of his amazing strength, sucked him in all the way to his hips. Itachi whimpered as his head was forced into Kisame's stomach. This was all too real. He was actually going to become a meal. He kicked his legs, hoping it would have some effect.

Kisame moaned and leaned against the tree, one hand cupping his steadily growing belly, the other holding Itachi's ankles. He gulped again, bringing him down to his knees. His stomach grew larger and he had to bend his knees in order to support it. He'd done this once or twice before, but never with an adult. He moaned and sucked Itachi's feet into his mouth. With one last fateful swallow, Kisame could feel his partner's feet coil down into his stomach and he settled in with a soft "thud." He moaned very loudly and burped, feeling his lower reigons react to Itachi wiggling inside him. It felt amazing. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat another bite, his stomach was stretched so far. He was well sated and stood wobbily, having difficulty with his new center of gravity.

Standing made his disteded belly droop with Itachi's weight and he supported the underside with his hands, moaning loudly again. "You feel so good inside me." he smirked down at his partner.

Meanwhile, Itachi was inside his belly, sobbing. This was NOT on the top ten list of ways he'd thought he would die.


End file.
